The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Button pedestals are often found at crosswalks to allow a pedestrian to press an Accessible Pedestrian Signal (APS) button for controlling traffic signals. Many state transportation departments install APS buttons on pedestals meeting Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) standards. ADA standards may require button pedestals to be a certain height, have a certain base width, and/or be installed on varying terrains.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a current solution is to install a single pipe with a button mounted on it. The single pipe with a button mounted may be susceptible to sheering in traffic accidents, require a large base, and/or be difficult to maintain or repair.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.